marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Samuel Fisk (Earth-2992)
Real name: Samuel Fisk Nicknames: Sam Former aliases: No known former aliases Other current aliases: Kingpin Status Occupation: Head of various Fisk business interests, Kingpin of crime, armored adventurer Legal status: Citizen of the United States Identity: Secret Marital status: Married Group affiliation: various business and crime organizations Base of operations: His mansion near New York City, and Fisk Tower Origin Samuel Fisk had grown up hearing of his grandfather, the Wilson Fisk's, glorious defeat of the costumed hero Daredevil (Matt Murdock). Sickened, Samuel grew up to fight crime in order to atone for his family's mistakes. Fisk spent a small fortune to commission a customized suit of battle armor, which makes up for his normally meager abilities. Place of birth: Somewhere on Earth-2992 Known relatives: Elain Fisk (wife); Sebastian Fisk (son); Richard Fisk (father, deceased); Wilson Fisk (grandfather, deceased) First appearance: Daredevil 2099 (November 2004) History Samuel Fisk in the grandson of Wilson Fisk, once the Kingpin of Crime, in an alternate reality ([[Earth-2992) circa the year 2099. As a child, Samuel grews up hearing his father tell and re-tell of the "Fisk Family Triumph," when Wilson Fisk defeated his nemesis Daredevil (Matt Murdock) in a game of wits, killing him. Samuel was disgusted, both by the tale of how his crimelord grandfather had slain the hero, and the pride with which his father told it. Samuel grew up, and eventually assumed control of all Fisk family interests, including a vast crime empire and several legitimate business interests. Samuel remained guilty, however, over the source of his power. At one point, Samuel decided to atone for his family's crimes by taking up the mantle of his family's greatest enemy, Daredevil, to fight crime himself. Lacking any real skill and never one to turn his back on "the easy way out", Samuel spent a considerable portion of his family's fortune on an advanced battle suit which makes up for his lack of training and talent. This became a source of friction between Samuel and his wife, Elain, who felt that the dangerous hobby was stealing time that Samuel could have spent with his nine year old son, Sebastian, and that the crime organization that Fisk headed would kill the entire family if Samuel's activities were discovered. Eventually Elain broke down and left. Convinced that his wife loved him primarily for his money, Fisk was confident she would return. The New York City of Fisk's age is a considerably more ordered society, and patrolling Sentinels tend to keep the peace under most circumstances. Samuel took advantage of one of his many uneventful nights on patrol by tracking down his wife, whom he found in the arms of another man. Samuel did not confront to pair, and instead took out his agression on a patrolling Sentinel. Later, with his hand nearly broken from repeatedly punching the metal Sentinel, Samuel visited one of the underworld's many "bars with no names" and confided in the bartender about the affair. When the bartender suggests that he simply kill his wife, Fisk becomes indignant, and says that they will handle the situation like civilized people. Fisk's solution is to have Elain's lover kidnapped, bound, and brought to Fisk Tower, where Fisk places a gun to the man's temple and pulls the trigger. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Bald Unusual features: No unusual features Powers Powers: No known powers. Abilities: No known abilities. Strength level: Samuel Fiks has the strength of an ordinary human being his age who performs little regular exercise. Miscellaneous Equipment: * Fisk uses a custom suit of full-body armor, which increases his strength, agility, and durability. By Fisk's own admission the suit does most of the moving for him: his muscles suggest a motion, then the suit takes over and follows through. The suit has compartments built into the thighs, which Fisk uses to conceal a variation on Daredevil's billy club, and two pistols. The suit is equiped with surveillance and targeting systems, which identify targets and threats for Fisk, and even aim his pistols for him. Small rockets are built into the suit's waist and boots, which allow fisk to gain altitude on his jumps. The suit is also bulletproof. Transportation: * Samuel has modified his car with several high-tech systems, including a series of robotic arms which can quickly dress Fisk in his armor, and a launcher used to propel Fisk up to rooftops from street level. Fisk uses a common police scanner in his car to monitor crime across the city. Weapons: * Fisk conceals within his suit a technological baton similar to Daredevil's billy club (though he horribly unproficient with the weapon). * Fisk also uses his cuit to conceal two pistols, which he uses the suit's system to aim. As Daredevil, Fisk has been known to use solid-sedative bullets, which dissolve upon hitting the bloodstream. They are described as "painful, but non-lethal". Notes * Samuel Fisk should not be confused with Daredevil (Earth-928), who is also the Daredevil of his world in the year 2099. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * Marvel 2099 * Marvel Knights 2099 one-shots * Earth-2992 See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * The Daredevil (Marvel Knights 2099) entry on Marvel.com's universe wiki. References * ---- Category:Characters Category:American Category:Secret Identity Category:Married Characters Category:Bald Category:Good Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Earth-2992